


SHOW ME YOUR HANDS

by CreepTina



Category: David Bowie (Musician), MCML, Ryuichi Sakamoto(Musician), Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepTina/pseuds/CreepTina
Summary: 一个三十年前（可能发生过的）调情故事。
Relationships: David Bowie/Ryuichi Sakamoto, 宝爷/教授
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	SHOW ME YOUR HANDS

**Author's Note:**

> 半年没写东西，再写竟然烂到这么令人发指的地步我也是佩服我自己。本来是想写大神之间的调情，写完觉得自己堪比黑粉。  
> 请大家忍辱负重食用。谁叫咱是同人北极圈呢。  
> LOFTER指路：https://www.lofter.com/blog/tvxq26?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04

“Show me your hands.”David说，声音像鹅绒一样轻。

有一瞬间他以为自己听错了。此时正是拉罗汤加一天中最热的时候，蝉叫虫鸣和昏昏的日头都让人容易产生幻觉。尽管双眼快要被汗水粘合住，他还是有点惊异的挑了一下眉毛，小心的扭过半张脸去。

在他右边三英寸之遥，David在享受这样的恍惚——他几乎融化在了九四式卡车的座位上，任凭刺眼的光线打在下巴和胸口。那件象征俘虏的戏服被造型师揉搓得乱七八糟，头发里还埋着沙子。可David完全忽略掉这样的细节，因为他决意看到不一样的东西。  
“Show me your hands, please.”  
这次声音是确凿无疑的，依旧懒倦地在空气中一划而过。有透明翅膀的小虫带着蜂鸣声擦过后颈，他打了个激灵。

“My hands?”  
David的手指因为愉悦而颤抖了一下，他喜欢这个东方青年说英语时候因为害羞而变得柔软的声音。在片场的时候，每句日文台词都有力到令人反感，可是一旦那些英文从他那圆润而微微撅起的下唇流出，他总觉得像是可卡因在骨缝间流动。那些因为小心而变得有些含混的字音，裹挟着温柔气息，酥麻的，性感的，让人头脑发昏，眼前发亮。  
一个矛盾体，他想。

“Yeah, your hands, Ryuichi.”  
这可不是在为难他，David自得地微笑。尽管他几乎可以确认那因为骄阳而有些变深的耳廓渗出了一些粉红色。当想要达到什么目的时——他总是可以做到——他会把声音放到轻若呢喃的程度，让人觉得是一种来自异界的蛊惑。更何况，也许是有些冒犯的，他决定舍弃那些累人的尊称。  
随之而来的又是那个表情——这是让人上瘾的另外一点，依旧是属于男孩的羞怯：他看起来像是生气了一样，迅速用柔软的舌尖掠过干燥的嘴唇，修长的眉收紧，眼睫像蝴蝶一样眨动。可是熟悉的人完全可以辨认得出，那是番石榴一样用青涩掩盖甜蜜的害羞。因为大岛渚导演的赞扬，因为远在日本的粉丝寄来的情书，或者，因为一场小小的调情。

日本青年觉得自己像是犯错的孩子，双手顺从地从滚烫的方向盘滑下，落到刚刚清理干净的绿色涤棉军裤上。整齐圆润的指尖在白手套里颤动着，想要挣脱棉线织出的牢笼。他狠心扯下手套，左手猝然暴露在粘稠的空气里。指节不自然的蜷曲，躲避着日光和三英寸外眼皮低垂的打量。  
David感到嘴唇发痒。他想要咬住那个不听话的食指关节，如同咬下那朵花，咬下夹着黄油的牛角包，品尝那带着害羞的血液。他伸出手去，把结实而惨白的掌心摊开向上，为神的青年和他的左手摆好展出位置。手的主人犹豫了一下，还是没能抗拒这般诱人的陷阱。

暗色的手指几乎是悬浮在白色舞台之上，带着汗水浸泡着的指甲微微发亮，令人昏眩。皮肤没有精心保养的痕迹，反而因为烈日而留下深色的晒痕。中指指节上残留着小而圆的茧，小指因为长期按动琴键而向内弯曲， David确信它们会擦过乐谱上铅笔写下的音符并留下铅印。他见过远比这美妙纤细的手指，或是更加细腻光亮的皮肤，可是他却无法抑制地产生想要舔舐这只手上每一条纹路的冲动。  
“Don’t be afraid...”他几乎是在念咒，声音更加低沉。电流沿着相接的指腹流窜，他的男孩在为此发抖。David将那只手翻转了过来，并直接找到了那处伤痕，脑海里瞬间出现那个让人着迷的场景。武士短刀一掠而过，因为疼痛眯起的修长双眼，留下鲜红齿痕的饱满唇瓣，泛红发烫的圆润耳垂，还有这只手，颤抖，柔软，仿佛落在猎人枪下将死的夜莺。

“Still hurt?”  
蜜糖，咖啡，红提制作的果酒，尼古丁，统统从这个人的声带里流出来。受人尊崇的巨星，万众敬仰的天才，不能言说的动情，污秽下流的幻想，尽数化作撒旦，用那双异色瞳孔凝视着他，他感到喉咙被扼住，呼吸粘滞，仿佛在代替Yonoi承担屠戮的恶果，唯有心跳如擂鼓，只等待对方行刑的一刻。刽子手微微低下头颅，金色的发梢扫落，额头的汗水在太阳光下也依旧亮如星辰。他逐渐逼近，呼吸像岩浆流淌，相贴的掌心几欲融化。一瞬间，青年的耳中只剩下蜂鸣，无数翅膀在他的胸口和腹腔翻飞，下一秒便跌入烈火燃烧。迟缓，微弱，甚至有些庄重地，那双干燥的嘴唇落向伤口所在之处，将无言的情热封缄在即将愈合的新肉之上。

倏尔，邪念之神抬起头来，神色自若，坦然到仿佛无事发生，眼见着那张清俊的东方面孔染上窘迫，墨黑的瞳仁闪动着渴望又羞愧的光芒。他已然攻池掠地，任凭可怜的男孩溃不成军。可这还未达成他的意愿。只要遵循魔鬼的旨意捕获这个白鸟一样的灵魂，自然会有最甜美的鸩酒可以止渴。而现在，他已经无法再等待。

但愿上帝可宽恕我的放肆，他想。刀锋一样的唇角扬起，划向了那个已经停止跳动的心间。

“What a beautiful....hand.”他说。


End file.
